The present Invention is directed towards furniture which incorporates hidden storage with quick access to the storage provided by a hidden release mechanism that allows the hidden drawer to extend from beneath the furniture. There is an ongoing need for storage volumes in order to store valuable or sensitive items. Existing systems for storing such items typically provide storage that is readily apparent to the casual observer or cumbersome to access. Many individuals would like the security of concealed storage coupled with the ease of rapid access and the attractiveness of conventional furniture. This may be particularly beneficial to individuals storing guns and other weapons.
A need exists, therefore, for a device which allows for the discreet storage of items and easy, fast access to those items while maintaining an attractive appearance desirable in home living areas.